Weeping Silver
by waterweaver16
Summary: Many years ago, Legolas had a love, a beautiful she-elf from the city of Lindon. Years have past since they have last seen each other, each missing the other. However, when Legolas arrives in Rohan, a certain surprise awaits him. Is it his long lost love? Or simply another illusion playing with his loss? Legolas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as I promised, I am re-writing! Yay! Here it is, Weeping Silver! (2.0) (No, I don't own LOTR or any of its characters…just Amaniel...yeah I decided to change her name to something actually Elvish)**

* * *

"_Legolas, hurry! We're going to be late!"_

_We ran as fast as we could, not caring about how our appearances would look after the run. Behind me, the Prince of Mirkwood laughed, taking large strides with his long legs. Soon, he caught up to me, running by my side. "Come now, Amaniel, we'll only be late if we keep going at the pace you're going!"_

_I glared, "You try running in a dress!"_

"_I'll pass."_

_I laughed and increased my speed, my feet barely touching the ground. Honestly, this was all Legolas's idea. He insisted we took a walk that morning all the way to the waterfall. However, he never anticipated us staying out so long. Not that I minded, I enjoyed the Prince's company, he was a nice change compared to all the over-bearing males of the court. No, Legolas was kind, open-minded, and enjoyed adventure almost as much as I did. He never reprimanded me if I tore my clothing or mussed my hair or rolled in the soft, grassy meadows of the countryside. He was there to comfort me when I needed it. Also, he was the first ellon I have met to not fall for the "jewel of Lindon", Meldamiriel, my arch-nemesis. "I see the town!" Legolas shouted, "We're almost there!"_

_I smiled, pumping my legs faster than ever. We halted at the bridge to adjust our appearances before entering the city. The guards gave us odd looks but commented not. Legolas and I approached the veranda where the others had already gathered. Among them were Legolas's father, Thranduil, and my father, Orion, and my mother, Airedhiel. They gave us disapproving looks as we entered the veranda, but said nothing as we took our seats at the long table. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure and dispose of the initial giddiness I had upon entering with Legolas. Speaking of the blond Prince, I looked over at him and gave him a soft smile, acknowledgement that I was not so easily placed in a regal state as the rest of my family. My father stood and addressed the gathered assembly, as is our custom for gatherings such as this one. The opening was short, likely to allow more time for other announcements, such as the one Thranduil stood to make, "People of Lindon, myself and my son thank you for your gracious hospitality. Unfortunately, our time here is coming to an end. In approximately three days' time, my son and I leave for our home. Once again, I thank you all for your kindness and bid you a good evening."_

_As he took his seat once more, the assembly burst into light applause. I, however, was not so happy. I glanced over at Legolas only to find him looking at me already, a sad look in his beautiful blue eyes. "Waterfall" he mouths and I nod subtly, turning my attention back to the other announcements, but my mind dwells on other things. For example, the fact that I am now faced with the possibility of never seeing my best friend again. Lindon is not a popular city to be visited and the only reason Legolas and his father came were for diplomatic reasons. They're stay was amounted for a month, but when times grew hard they agreed to stay for another six months. _

_Over these seven months, Legolas and I grew very close, so close, in fact, some of the other elves of the city would always ask where the other was if we were alone. Legolas had taught me so much about the outer world as well as ways to improve my skills as both warrior and politician. I had shown him the secrets of the forests that I was fairly certain only I knew about. Yet, what scares me most is my growing affection for him. After all, chances were he would find a beautiful elleth noble and take her for wife, and why not? He is, after all, a Prince. The chance of him and I being together were slim to none. Honestly, I did not know if he even returned these affections. I slipped my hand into a hidden pocket in the folds of my dress, clasping the small silver box I intended to give him upon his departure. As I traced the shape of the box, I came to my decision, I must tell him, and soon._

_~~~o0o~~~_

_When the gathering ended, I looked for Legolas, only to find that he had been taken by his father for a talk. I stayed nearby, not close enough to eavesdrop, but I noticed wild hand movements made by Legolas. Thranduil held up a hand and walked away. Legolas threw a punch at the closest pillar, and I but my lip, worried for him, but before I could approach, Meldamiriel stepped from the corridor and approached him, her long, white-blonde curls swaying with the over-dramatic sway of her hips. Now, I inched closer, listening in on what the false siren had to tell him. "Hello, my dear Legolas," she greeted in a honey-laced voice._

_Legolas's distaste was clear, "Meldamiriel, how…nice…to see you here."_

_I smiled; even when he hated whoever he spoke to he always attempted to be a gentleman. Meldamiriel giggled flirtatiously, "It's such a shame you must leave, and we have hardly spent any time together. You've been spending all your time with…her."_

"_Yes, I have, you have a problem with whom I spend my company?"_

_Meldamiriel smiled, "No! Of course not! It's just…well, she is not that attractive and she is so…unrefined. You need a proper lady, one who will follow you without question as well as bear striking beauty. I do believe I fit into that category quite well."_

_She grinned seductively at him and my blood boiled. She sidled up to him, but all attempts to be a gentleman had left him. He shook her off, "Now you listen well, Meldamiriel, Amaniel is the most beautiful elleth in Middle-Earth, not only on the outside, but on the inside. She is kind and loyal but she is not so submissive. She stands for what she believes in and has not given herself to three ellon in the past two weeks."_

_At this, Meldamiriel blushed furiously, whispered many hurried apologies and fled the area. Legolas smiled and walked off in the direction of the waterfall. I myself remained behind the column, hardly able to believe my ears. Legolas believed me…beautiful? No, that is not possible; I am not what he believes me to be. I tentatively stroke my wavy, dark brown hair that flowed to my hips, then, filled with a new found confidence, I set off to the waterfall._

_Legolas was already there by the time I arrived. He leaned back casually against a tree, his eyes closed, his breathing soft. He looked so peaceful, and I approached him slowly, sitting beside him in the soft grass next to the waterfall. I bit my lip nervously, then reached out and stroked his long, blond locks. They were soft and silky and felt good between my fingers. "Having fun?"_

_I jumped back like a startled doe, quickly righting myself, then I looked at him again, fighting the blush that rose to my cheeks, "May I remind you, I caught you doing the exact same thing last week."_

_Now his cheeks became tinted pink as the memory arose fresh in both our minds. He cleared his throat, "You had leaves in your hair, I was simply getting them out."_

"_Legolas, we were sitting on a rocky part of the hill where no leaves ever blow."_

_We stared at each other for a while then, unable to contain ourselves, burst out laughing, rolling on the grass as though we were little elflings once more. By the time we finished, we were lying on our sides facing each other, smiles still on our faces as our laughter subsided. I then noticed just how close we were, his face mere inches from mine. He reached out, stroking the side of my face gently, "Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" he told me._

_I laughed softly, "Not nearly as lovely as yours. They remind me of the sea at midday, when it is at its brightest, most beautiful color."_

_Legolas chuckled, "You have been practicing poetry again haven't you?"_

"_No, just speaking the truth, mellon nin."_

_Legolas smiled, "I wish I didn't have to go. I shall miss you dearly."_

"_I shall miss you too."_

_We lay there in comfortable silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Once again, I reached in my pocket, fingering the small silver box resting there. This was it, now or never, for if I told him the very day he left…well, I'm not sure what would happen, but now simply felt right. Taking a deep breath, I looked in his eyes and asked, "Legolas, how do you think of me?"_

_He gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"_

"_Do you believe me a friend? A sisterly kind of person?"_

_Legolas hesitated, then inhaled deeply as though he made a decision he was unsure of. Then, he looked me straight in the eye and told me, "Amaniel, most would hide from the truth, insist that you are merely a friend and that they harbor no romantic affection for the other. I will not do that to you. I have but three days left in Lindon, and I want to spend them knowing that you know this. Amaniel, daughter of Orion, Lady of Lindon, you mean the world to me, and I have come to realize this affection is far more than just friendship. My greatest fear is…that you do not return it…"_

_He stared at me with his mesmerizing cerulean orbs, almost as though he was begging for me to affirm his suspicions. For that moment, I could not react, I was speechless. He…returned my affection?! I bit my lip, unsure what to say…oh, what am I thinking?! I know exactly what to say, "Then fear no more."_

_I pulled out the small silver box, presenting it to him. He accepted it, opening it and gazing admirably upon what was inside. It was a small silver leaf with two arrows resting on top of it in the shape of an X. In the middle of the arrows was a simple emerald, the green shade his favorite color. The pendant hung on a simple chain made of the finest silver. For a moment, he gazed upon it, speechless, and I feared he did not like it. Oh, how wrong I was, for before I could react, he reached out and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Acting on instinct, I kissed him back, savoring his musky scent, his strong hands caressing my face and running through my hair. I could die right now, and have not a care. Legolas pulled away and I whimpered upon the loss of contact, "Do not worry, we have three days, there will be other times. However, I also have a gift for you."_

_From a hidden pocket in his tunic, he produced a small, violet box, my favorite color. I accepted it, opening it and looking inside at its contents. I about fell backwards, for inside was another necklace, the very same one I had given Legolas, except for the gem was a perfectly cut amethyst. "This really was meant to be," I say, looking back into my love's eyes._

"_Forever and always."_

I jolted out of bed, touching the pendant hanging around my neck. Tears slipped out of my eyes as the flashback faded into a distant memory. Quietly, I slipped out of bed, my bare feet making no noise on the cold wooden floors. I put on my lavender robe and stepped out onto the balcony. Once again, I touched the pendant, grasping it in my hand as the memory of Legolas seared fresh in my mind. I missed him, oh how I missed him. From the beginning I had known, he was my other, my mate. At this point I would give anything to see his smiling face just one more time, see his sparkling blue eyes and feel his loving embrace.

Approximately three years ago, my father sent me here, to Rohan, to keep an eye on the king. To my dismay, Saruman had taken hold of the aged king through his adviser, Grima Wormtongue. Oh now there was a man I would love to use for target practice. When I first arrived, he had set his sights on King Théoden's niece, Eowyn, my only friend in this place besides her brother, Eomer. A year into my stay, she begged me to do something about Grima. He had taken into slipping into her chamber at night and watching her sleep, something that scared her even more than Saruman's indirect presence in Rohan. Reluctantly, I did, and that something made him cast his eye upon me. Now, he follows me at all times throughout the years, never leaving my shadow. Thank Valor the man knows I could kick his slimy ass into next century before he could utter a word.

"Legolas, meleth nin, wherever you are, I pray we find each other soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am super excited for this! Don't know why but I am! Whoot!**

* * *

The next morning, I am awakened by Eomer, who insists I come with him at once. I slip into a simple light blue gown with a silver belt and sash hanging down the front, then follow him. He takes me to a place behind the stables, apparently a secret meeting place, "Amaniel, as you know, Saruman has taken a hold on Rohan and her king."

I nod, "I am aware, however, I am not so aware as to what it is you wished to see me about."

From around the corner, Eowyn came, looking just as confused as I was, "Brother, what is it? Why have you summoned us here?"

Eomer sighed and gestured for us to sit, "I fear the worst has yet to come. Théoden is corrupted against his will, no thanks to Saruman, and Grima's presence does nothing to aid the situation. In fact, he worsens it."

"That much is obvious enough, but what can we do, brother? It is not even in Amaniel's power to cast him out," Eowyn informed us in a worried tone."

"I am well aware, sister, but our current predicament worsens. Our list of allies grows thin as Saruman's force strengthens."

He cannot be serious, "Eomer, you aren't honestly contemplating leaving, are you?"

Eomer's guilt lies evident on his face, "I have no choice. I must gather the Rohirrim, and perhaps we could retake what is ours."

Eowyn nearly panics, "But what of Grima?! At this point he practically rules the province!"

"That is where you come in, Amaniel."

I look at him, confused, how could I help?...Well, it does not matter, I will help in whatever way I can. I tell Eomer this and he sighs in relief, "You may not be able to cast him out, as high of status as you are, however, you have sway over him. You are the sharpest politician here, and it is clear he fears you to a certain extent. Use this to your advantage, try and fix some things, no matter how small they may be. Anything will help at this point."

I contemplated Eomer's words, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, he was right. If anyone could make that worm squirm, I could and I will be very happy to do it. I nodded in acceptance of this new task. "Eomer, I do not understand, if this is all you needed to say, why have I been summoned?" Eowyn asked in a confused tone.

The warrior chuckled and told his sister, "What have I not told you throughout our lives? You are my sister and have the right to know all this."

Eowyn smiled and thanked her brother. I was happy for her, for Eowyn was often cast away whenever an important situation or event occurred. I knew it brought her joy to be part of such a mission. She loved her home and was willing to bring aid to it in any way she could. Eomer stood, helping both Eowyn and myself up, "I must take my leave now, I leave in approximately four days' time," he informed us.

With that, he left us behind the stables. Shortly after he left, Eowyn and I made our way back to the palace. As we walked, the pendant around my neck suddenly felt warmer. I frowned, taking hold of it and looking down at the only reminder of my lost love. I sighed, chances were he had forgotten me and binded with some other elleth. However, I had made a vow to never love another, even if I never saw Legolas again for the rest of my days. "You must really love him, don't you? To wait for him all these years," Eowyn said.

I smiled softly and nodded, "I will wait for him even after my soul departs for Valinor."

"I can see why he loved you so, you are very beautiful, and strong in both mind and body."

I laughed, "Compared to some of the other female elves I am rather…plain."

Eowyn and I laughed quietly together as we entered the palace. Just as we were walking out of the main hall, after giving respectful glances to the corrupted king, a rather unpleasant presence appeared behind us. "Hello, my ladies," he said in his disgusting voice.

I froze, whispering to Eowyn, "Go ahead, I'll deal with this."

She nodded and scurried out of the hall, leaving me with the slimy piece of filth known as Grima Wormtongue, "State your business, Wormtongue, I am very busy," I snap.

He chuckles, "Am I not allowed to greet the beautiful elven lady who shines like a new morning sun?"

"No, you are not."

I turn to leave, but he calls out, "He's not coming you know!"

I freeze, then turn to him, fire blazing in my eyes, hate burning in my heart, "What did you say to me?"

He seemed proud of himself, having caught my attention again. By the time I'm through with him he'll wish I'd gone with my kinsmen to Valinor. "The man who gave you that little trinket hanging around your neck. I see the way you finger it when you stare out the window, longing for him. He will not come, he is probably on the other side of Middle Earth right now with his wife."

Before he could react, I dashed forward and pinned him to the wall, my hidden blade at his throat, "You listen and you listen well, Wormtongue, I could kill you right now and not even come close to regretting it, but I'm giving you this one chance to flee and let you think about your words today. If you ever approach me in such a manner, or talk about Legolas in a horrid way in my presence again, I will personally slit your throat and throw your revolting body into Mount Doom. Got it?"

Afraid for his life, he nodded and fled the moment I let him go. I looked down at my hands, and grimaced, "These need washed," I mumbled to myself.

~~~o0o~~~

I met up with Eowyn in our common room after my trip to the bathhouse. "Well? What did he have to say?" she asked, though I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

I sighed, "Nothing good, but I handled it well enough. He likely won't be approaching us for another week."

Eowyn giggled and exhaled in relief, "Thank goodness, I cannot stand him! Do you know what he did the other day?!"

I sat down in a velvet armchair, "I can hardly imagine."

"He watched me as I slept! Slept! I don't even know how he got into my chambers anyways! I lock them every night when I retire to bed!"

"Eowyn, calm down, I can take care of it, or you could. Chances are he picked the lock, you could simply go down to the locksmith and have your lock upgraded."

She growled in frustration, "Even so, it bothers me that he would have the nerve to do that!"

I did not blame her, though unlike her reaction he would be dead if he dared do such a thing to me. As an unmarried elleth I value my privacy, especially in the evening hours. The last man to invade my privacy ended up in the healing wards for a month. He lived, but learned his lesson rather fast. "He is a disgusting man, but he is easily swayed. We could use this to our advantage as Eomer said. When he approached me he…said things about Legolas, and when I reacted the fear in his eyes could have been sensed halfway across Middle Earth. He is a coward hiding behind dark power," I explained.

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating my words, then she said, "I suppose your right."

I nod, then stand and cross the room to the window, looking out at the bright midday sun. The window was open, letting the sun shine in on the room. I closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth.

_As I lay next to Legolas, the sun shone on us, warming us in its rays. I relax in his strong arms as we listen to the babbling of the brook next to us. This was how I wanted my life, I wanted it to be with him, for he was my sunshine, my warmth._

I shut my eyes tighter as the flashback subsides, involuntary tears slipping out of my eyes. Eowyn is immediately at my side, saying nothing as she slips her arm around me in silent comfort. A tear falls on my hand, and reminds me of a small drop of silver. Silver is one of my colors, and the chosen metal to represent Legolas and I. I touch the pendant hanging at my throat, the longing returning at full force. I wanted nothing more than to be with him at this moment, then again…that is how I have felt for the last six centuries.

* * *

**Fate really is a cruel thing…*sniff* Well, no worries, things will get better I promise! Please R&R! You will make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3! *little voice inside head whispering sarcastically* no, it's chapter 17, dummy!...-_- So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I hated pacing, pacing displayed emotion, something I had been taught from birth to avoid. Yet, I could not help it, I was a wreck, a nervous wreck of an elleth. Today I was going to approach Grima, a task that seemed harder than destroying the Ring. When approaching Grima, sick man he is, he takes it as a sign of interest, something I most certainly did not have in him, which is why I dressed as modestly as I could. My gown was a dark shade of gray and made of woolen fabric. I detested wool, but its itchy scratch is far better than wearing one of my silken gowns in his presence. I left my hair to fall in its natural wavy state to my hips, praying it would aid in covering myself. Taking a deep breath, I exited my room and made for the main hall, where the corrupted King Theoden sat in his throne, a snake slithering next to him clothed in black.

I did not approach at first, for he was speaking to the King, holding a parchment to his face. The King signed it, barely glancing at what he was even signing. Grima smiled a clearly delighted glint in his icy eyes. I caught a glimpse of the paper as Grima took it from the king's grasp. To my horror, Eomer's name was on it, and with his relation to Grima, it could not be good. With that thought still on my mind, I approached them.

As I approached, Grima's eyes roamed my body and I fought not to vomit. Even in my ugliest attire he stares as if I am some scantily clad concubine. "Lady Amaniel! To what do we owe the pleasure!" he states.

He makes to kiss my hand, but I retreat it to where my dagger was hidden, warning him not to come any closer, "I am here on account of the food shortages," I inform him, my regal bearing returning to me.

He cocks his head as though confused, "Food shortages? The castle is well-stocked as you know, my lady."

"No, you dull snake, the people are starving. As the King's adviser you should be organizing the handouts to the people. They need the grain."

Grima was silent for a moment, then the fool began to laugh, laugh! Of all the nerve! I maintained my composure and waited for him to finish. "My lady! They are common peasants! They feed themselves off of the farmland!"

"You mean the low amount you let them keep. I am quite certain you are aware we are in a famine, the sudden storm killed what was left of the crops."

"Lady Amaniel, it is not my responsibility."

I raised a brow at him, "So it is not your responsibility than to care for the King? After all, as the adviser it is your duty to ensure all are cared for. You have been quite insistent on caring for the King, if you cannot care for the common people than your position is at stake. I would choose wisely."

Grima hesitated, no reply sharp on his tongue. "Well?" I asked.

Still, he said nothing, but I knew his tricks. By remaining silent, looking at me with a seemingly obedient gaze, he hopes that I presume he means to do so. Unfortunately for him, he is dealing with an elven politician, not some common judge. "If you do not reply I will presume you will not do as necessary and I will ensure you are removed from our position. Good day," I told him calmly, then make to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" he calls, his desperation evident in his voice.

I turn back, "Yes?"

He glares at me and I meet his eyes with an equally threatening glance. "I shall have the wagons sent by midday, my lady."

I give him my best that's-more-like-it smile, "Good, I will be at the village around midday to ensure you were true to your word."

I could hear him grumbling behind me, but I paid no attention. I had done it, and hopefully he would follow through with what he said. I have seen some of the children in the village and anyone could mistake them for fossils with skin still attached. It sickens me to think that men could be so selfish, hoarding all for themselves and leaving scraps for those they deem "below" them. It drives me mad just thinking about it.

I spend the rest of the morning in the library, reading over whatever I laid my eyes on first. I curled up in a little window seat, watching the people move about on their daily activities as I read. Soon, I began to doze off, and fell into a slumber filled with dreams I longed to live once again.

_The moon shone full on our meeting place, giving a soft silver glow to the creek next to me. I hadn't been waiting long, nor did I mind the wait. I loved the scenery of the forest at night, with the moon casting a shine upon its hidden depths. From this shimmering glow came Legolas, walking gracefully through the long grass. We smiled upon seeing each other, and he greeted me with a gentle kiss to the forehead. I grinned, catching him by surprise and pecking him on the lips. He laughed softly, "Missed you too."_

_We lay together, hidden by the long grasses of the mountainside meadow. I was nestled next to him as he laid his arm around me, his hand stroking my long, dark hair. Every once in a while, he would lean over and whisper sweet things in my ear, which I returned with a soft kiss to his cheek. He would smile and we would lay there in comfortable silence once more. Then, I realized something, "Why must you leave tomorrow?" _

_Legolas grimaced, "It is not my wish."_

"_I understand..."_

"_If I had it my way I would stay with you until you were allowed to leave, then I would take you to Mirkwood with me."_

_I laughed softly, "That would be wonderful."_

_Legolas did not respond in words, simply cupped my cheek gently and pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately, returning his passion just as fervently. His hands slid down to grip my waist, squeezing gently. I yelped a bit and he pulled back, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You are ticklish?"_

_My eyes widened and I suddenly felt like a little elfling again, "No! That's absurd! I most certainly am not ticklish!"_

_My words were proven wrong, for when he reached forward again, I instinctively moved away into a sitting position. Still smiling, he followed me, and soon we were at full chase. I did not care how immature we looked; we were enjoying each others company, no matter how odd a fashion we chose to do so. I hid behind a rock, pressing my back against the cool stone. After a moment, I peered around to see where he was, then I looked up to see the blond prince sitting casually on the stone. I laughed and made to run off, but before I could move a muscle he leapt off the stone and tackled me, knocking me into the long grass. We rolled for a bit and he ended up on top, "Took you long enough," he joked._

_He leaned down and kissed me once more before rolling off and lying next to me once more._

I was pulled from the dream by a firm shake to my shoulder. I reluctantly blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked at who pulled me from my slumber. Eowyn stood above me, "Amaniel! You must come! Quickly!"

"Why? Eowyn, what's wrong?"

She said nothing, only fled down the hall, expecting me to follow her. I quickly got up and followed her, growing ever more confused as she led me down the halls. What could have happened that could be so urgent? Just then I remembered, "Eowyn? Have you any idea what time it is?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"'Tis around eleven, why?"

I breathed a sigh of relief; Grima still had time to keep to his promise. I followed the fair-haired woman outside and behind the stables where we had met earlier yesterday. Eomer was already there, and by the forlorn look on his face I knew the news couldn't be good. "I've been exiled for war mongering," he announced in a gruff, monotone voice, one so unlike him.

War mongering? "The King may be in a…sad state, but he wouldn't exile his own kin," I tried to explain, though an odd instinct told me otherwise.

Eomer looked at me, no emotion in his dark eyes, "Saruman's influence is stronger than we thought, he recognizes no one, friend nor foe."

His extra emphasis on "foe" was my hint and my anger flared, but I stamped it down. Now was not the time for me to lose my composure, "Let me see the document."

He wordlessly handed me the parchment, exchanging a sad glance with his sister. I read over it, my keen eyesight allowing me to catch details no man could. Théoden's signature had a long scribble at the end, but the detail was not there. It was in the "d", for Théoden always made the "T" and "d" the same size, but in this it was not. My brow furrowed but I said nothing. Eomer was now conversing with Eowyn about what to do while he was gone.

I would not confront Grima about this, for in my heart I knew the worm would get what he deserves soon enough. My defiance might even add kindle to the fire and make the situation much worse. The only thing he couldn't do at this point was get rid of me or Eowyn. This was critical as Eowyn would be Théoden's only kin, giving her some status. My position as a representative as the elves gave Grima no right to even attempt at getting rid of me. The man may be vile, but he was at least smart enough to not anger my people.

I handed the document back to Eomer, "When do you leave?"

"Active immediately, my horse awaits in the stable."

I nodded solemnly, and he stood, helping Eowyn and myself up. We escorted him into the stables, and no word was said as we watched him ride out, likely to meet with others like him. Tears slipped from Eowyn's eyes, "I truly am alone now…aren't I?"

I said nothing, but instead gripped her hand, something most elves didn't do, but Eowyn needed the support and as of now I was the only one there to give it to her. With Eomer gone, our security has lessened, but I knew better. This was a part of Grima's plot, he was expecting two weak, scared women once Eomer left. No, he knew not of Eowyn bravery or of her skill with the sword, just as I had no knowledge of my skill with knives. If it was a fight Grima didn't want, I am not sorry to say it is a fight he will get.

* * *

**That one seemed a bit longer…sweet! Please read and review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a craze! Yes! Let's do this!**

* * *

Eowyn and I entered the palace quietly, nodding in respect towards the faded king before I suddenly stopped and turned. How could I have forgotten this? "Amaniel! Where are you going?!" Eowyn calls after me.

"I have business to attend to, meet me in the library after supper!"

I walked down the steps and towards the storage barns. I was expecting the usual guards who stood at their place and nothing more. Imagine my surprise when I saw an enormous crowd, likely the entire town, crowded around the barns. I saw cheerful women hauling away sacks of grain followed by eager children. Men handed out the food to their families then followed them back home to make the bread. I walked among the edges of the crowd, finally spotting the mass of black fur and greasy hair. I met his icy blue eyes once, then walked away.

He had done as I ordered…this I was not expecting. Yet, it provided some hope for him when Théoden came back. This act would remain in my memory, an act I will report when Théoden reclaims Rohan. Grima had been a somewhat good man once, back before his lust for Eowyn took hold and the roots of power firmly took over his mind. I stalked back inside the palace and pondered what to do. It was shortly after noon, and I was quite bored. I needed to do something, else I feel I might go crazy!

Then, I remember…Théoden is alone, Grima is not there to poison his mind. I look around and, finding no one, I make for the throne room, where the withered king sits in his melancholy state. He doesn't look up at me as I approach him. My time is limited, so I must say what needs said and be done with it. "Théoden…long have you been a friend to myself and my father. You are strong…a good leader…and your people need you. How that…monster got into your head is beyond me, but I know you are still in there somewhere. If I were in doubt I would not be here now, would I? Hear me now, listen for my voice, you must fight him, if you do not your kingdom will fall and the dark forces will invade. You must come back, for Eowyn, the poor girl is frightened and yet she fights! You must fight too!"

My voice had risen to a shout as I stood in front of the old king. He stared at me with blank, blue-grey eyes, saying not a word. I sighed, "A cold winter follows the fading of summer, my friend."

As I exited the room, Grima entered, "I thought I heard yelling, everything alright?"

"Just fine," I answered as I walked briskly by him.

Someday, I told myself, some day he will return….but not today.

~~~o0o~~~

That evening, after supper, I meet with Eowyn in the library as I instructed her. Why I did this even I'm not sure, but she is my friend, friends can simply talk about simple things, can they not? Although even Eowyn seems baffled at my reasons for seeing her, "You just want to…talk? Not about politics or anything?"

I sigh, "Eowyn, my entire life has been spent being bred for diplomacy, I've very little time for friends and I feel horrible for it, especially now."

I plead at her with my eyes and she looks at me suspiciously, then sighs, taking a seat on the nearby bench, "Very well…what would you like to discuss?"

I had rarely done this before, sat down and had a simple chat with another person. Ever since Legolas left I had been…removed, I began focusing more on my work as a diplomat. To me, becoming one was my only chance at traveling and seeing Legolas again. I suppose I forgot what it was like to talk with others and not argue over the fate of a city. It was silent for a few moments before I cleared my throat, "So…um…have you found a man yet?"

It was a practical topic and one I honestly didn't want to discuss, but it was all I could think of. Eowyn smiled, "No, I have not."

"So pretty a girl as you should at least have a suitor, I'm very surprised," I told her.

She scoffed, "I am no beauty, not such as you. I often find myself longing for your eyes."

My eyes? My simple green eyes? I laugh at her, "Most men desire a fair-haired, blue-eyed woman such as yourself."

"Aye, but you are a rare type from what I've seen."

We sit there, laughing for a few moments, when I hear her ask the question I had been dreading, "What about you? A certain elf catch your eye?"

I frown, gazing out the window and to the stars, "A long time ago, yes, I had a man."

Eowyn's smile fades, "It has been a long time since you have last seen him?"

I laugh softly, staring at the ground as I thought of my lost love. I squared my shoulders and looked Eowyn in the eye, a false smile upon my face, "600 years."

Eowyn gasped, "You have not seen him in 600 years?!"

I nodded, "'Tis a long time to miss a man, although when we met we were hardly young adults in your years."

She blinked in surprise, "If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

"Approximately 1,257 years old."

"Goodness! You don't look a day over 20!"

"I am an elf, Eowyn, it is the gift of my people."

She nods, "Still, it is an awfully long time."

She has no idea. Every night I have wondrous dreams about my golden-haired prince. Most are memories mixed with childish fantasies about when we meet again. I do not like sounding like a longing maiden who only dreams about her love. I have met maidens such as those, they usually end up with the worst marriages. No, I knew I had other responsibilities, a life to live and a mess to fix here in Rohan, at least as much as I could. I inhaled deeply as my thoughts drifted towards Legolas. Eowyn seemed to notice my distant look, for she rested her hand upon my shoulder in a comforting way. I inhale deeply, then smile at her, "I'm going to retire to my bedchamber, good night, Eowyn."

She nods, "Good night…and Amaniel!"

I pause halfway towards the door, looking back at her, "Yes?"

She smiles softly, "I hope he does return for you."

"I hope so too, my friend."

With that, I leave the library and go to my chambers, changing into a nightdress and curling under the sheets for a peaceful slumber.

~~~o0o~~~

The next morning, I am awakened by a loud pounding just outside my room. I sigh and slide out of bed, walking over to see what the banging was. I open my door and find a little boy just outside my room. He was out of breath, and it looked like he had been leaning against my door…like he was listening for something. Now, he jumped back, "I-I'm sorry, milady!"

He trembled ferociously and I frowned. He couldn't be more than twelve, and he was spying? Who would…? Grima. I smile softly at the boy and kneel so I'm at his level. Calmly, I ask him, "Why were you outside my door, little one?"

He swallowed, then bowed his head as if he were ashamed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but I need the money. My mother died and my father is sick. I have two little sisters and we have no money."

I pitied the child, so many were suffering, and the slimeball Wormtongue was using this to his advantage, "Who offered you money?"

His voice came out barely above a whisper, "The king's adviser…please don't tell!"

I shushed him gently, "Hush, I won't." I walk back into my room and come out with eight silver coins, enough to feed a family such as his for at least a fortnight, "Take this, and don't come back here."

His eyes widened as he took the money. He bowed in thanks and rushed off, clutching the coins for dear life. I smiled, I love children, but I hate it when their used for anothers personal gain. What exactly did Grima hope to gain by having a small boy spy on me? I have my secrets, but apparently there's something else he wants to know. I walk into my room and change into a plain, pale violet gown. I leave my hair down, braiding two small strands back into a small braid that hung outside my hair.

I decided a walk in the fields would do me good, so I left the palace with that intention. Then, I heard it, too faint for mens ears, a child's muffled shriek. My ears swiveled and I turned in the direction of the sound. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and followed that movement. I saw a shadow of black fur grasping what looked like a small boy, a boy I had seen not ten minutes ago. Grima took the boy to the back of the palace and threw him against the wall. I hid in the shadows as I listened to the snake spit out, "Where did you get those coins, boy?!"

To my horror, he kicked the boy in his side, sending the child to the ground as he curled into a ball and cried out, "A kind person gave them to me! Please, stop!"

Grima snarled, kicking the child once more before grabbing him by his throat and pinning him to the wall, "Don't play games with me, boy, are you in league with the she-elf?! Do you betray me for an outsider?!"

The boy choked out, "N-no!...please!...I…I can't…breathe!"

"You won't need to when I'm through with you. I warned you of the consequences if you failed me!"

The boys eyes widened in fear, "Wait!...I…have something!..."

Grima released the boy, but kept a foot on his back, "And what is that?"

The boy was silent for too long and Grima kicked him again. I couldn't take this anymore, but I couldn't risk being seen. I found a stone about half the size of my palm lying next to me. I quickly snatched it up and aimed for Grima's knee. If I hit it right, it would disable him and ensure he wouldn't be able to chase after the boy. Before Grima could strike, I whirled the stone, watching as it hit the size of his knee, a faint crack following the hit. Grima yelped in pain and grasped his knee, growling in fury as the boy scrambled up and fled. I grinned at my victory and slipped away.

I may not be able to aid every citizen in Rohan, but I would do my best. I followed through with my plan to walk in the fields and collapsed in the long grasses. My thoughts wandered to my father, my mother…my two little brothers, Beriadan and Nedhudir. The will likely be in the guard service, although their shyness worries me. They both adore nature and would likely prefer the arts of the mages. Beriadan in particular has shown talent in that area. Unfortunately, mother and father were very strict in our bringing up. My destiny was to become a politician and theirs was to become great warriors. Alas, I have not seen my brothers in a few years. I arrived in Rohan just after Saruman began corrupting the king.

It was a difficult time in those beginning years, for Théoden tried to fight. All too often would I enter the throne room to find him thrashing on the floor shouting utter nonsense as he fought the White Wizard. I would do my best to calm him, but Saruman is very powerful and it took a little less than a year for the once mighty king to fall to Saruman's poison.

I find myself wishing I had not been sent here, that I was back home with my family. Then again, I would be with my parents who constantly insisted I marry and soon. I do not need to be married right now, I have other duties that I must attend to. Yes, I have a love, but that doesn't mean I don't know my responsibilities. It drives me crazy how some maidens find love and completely forget everything except for that one person. Then they base their entire lives around that significant other and end up miserable later down the road. That will not be my life.

I sit up from my spot in the grass and head back to the palace. It had to be shortly after midday judging by the sun's position in the sky. I walk up the steps and stop…horse's hoof beats…three by the louder thudding. I whip my head around and look out onto the fields. I spotted three riders, none of them from Rohan. I use my keen Elven eyesight to determine their identities. One, an older man in a grey cloak riding a magnificent white horse…by the Valor it is one of the Mearas! Another man rode a chestnut stallion, judging by his rugged appearance and forest-colored clothing I could assume he was one of the Northern Rangers. The last man rode a mottled greyish-white stallion…wait…that is no man…I peered closer at his long, blond hair and pointed ears…his sky blue eyes…

No…it couldn't be…

"Legolas?"

* * *

**You all probably saw this coming, but what can I say? I'm evil like that! :D Muahahahahaha! R&R! Please?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I is back, and I is inspired…and I is got no grammar skills…anywho…nothing much to say…oh well :P Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I stood there like a fool, watching as the newcomers drew nearer and nearer to Rohan. When they entered the gate, I rushed inside and began pacing in the shadows of the throne room. That couldn't have been him! I must be hallucinating…there are plenty fair-haired, blue-eyed ellons in this world. He could simply be another traveling elf…although he had chosen a very strange group to travel with. I had not seen the elder man before nor the rugged Ranger. Then again, I don't get out much.

Eowyn found me behind a wooden pillar, "Amaniel! What's the matter?"

I looked at her, eyes wide, then shook off my surprise, "Travelers, nothing more."

She eyes me suspiciously, "Travelers, you say? What sorts of travelers?"

I bite my lip, "An older man…now that I think about it he looked like a wizard…and a man, dark and rugged looking, maybe a Ranger…and an Elven man…" Before she could speak I held up my hand, "It cannot be him, Eowyn. It just can't."

"But how do you know?"

That's the thing that scared me…I didn't know. If it wasn't him I would be getting my hopes up for nothing…but if it was…what would I do? Mayhap he has forgotten what we had, what we were. I gingerly touched the necklace that had been my reminder of what we had. If this Elf was Legolas, he would have a similar necklace, one with a glistening green stone. I kept my hopes at minimum, should it not be him.

"Are those the travelers you mentioned?"

I whipped my head around to see where Eowyn was pointing. True to her word, the strangers had entered the palace, the old man leaning on the golden-haired Elf's arm. Around that Elf's neck was a silver chain, and hanging on the end was the arrows and emerald stone charm. I breathed out his name in awe, after 600 years I finally see him. Perhaps he doesn't recognize me? Maybe what the others say are true and he has found another elleth and I am but a distant memory, an old friendship. I watched silently, then saw the staff in the old man's hand. He glanced over and, Valor knows how he saw me, winked. Valor! How could I not have seen this before?! Gandalf has been good friends with my family for as long as I could remember. What on Middle Earth was he doing here?!

Then, I saw a sight I would rather not have seen. A Dwarf, a short little one with a bushy red beard and a guttural growl for all those who neared him. Hate arose within me, I hated the little vermin just as much as the rest of my people. I turned my attention back to the part of the group I liked, then watched as Gandalf spoke to Théoden, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

Grima slithered from the shadows to his perch at the King's side, "He's not welcome," he whispered to the King.

That man is going to meet the sharp end of my dagger one day. Then, to much of the room's surprise, Théoden spoke in his old, withered voice, "Why…should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?"

It broke my heart that this once strong man had been reduced to this. It didn't help when Grima tried to play the supportive adviser, "A just question, my liege!" I am going to vomit. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. 'Lathspell' I name him, ill news in an ill guest!" Grima states as though he's some great orator. Please! I know Orcs with better quality in words than he could ever have.

Gandalf remained unfazed, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

He raised his staff against Grima, threatening the insolent snake. Wait…wasn't his staff brown before? Grima backed away fearfully, "His staff!" he cried, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The room erupted into chaos. Though unarmed, Gandalf's group made quick work of the guards. Gandalf advanced on Théoden, seemingly unaware of the fighting around him. Grima tried to slip away, but the Dwarf stopped him, knocking the vermin to the ground and whispering threatening words to the coward. Now I had one thing to like about the Dwarf.

Gandalf approached Théoden, "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell!"

It was silent for a moment and I bowed my head in sadness. Gandalf was a good wizard, but Saruman was the most powerful of the five. Théoden began to laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Suddenly, Gandalf threw back his old, grey cloak, revealing a shining white robe. Théoden leaned back into his throne, almost as if he was trying to escape the bright light. White? Why was Gandalf in white? When he spoke, his voice sounded stronger, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!"

He thrust his staff towards the corrupted King and Théoden flailed. I could almost see Saruman trying to maintain his hold on him. Théoden snarled in Saruman's voice, "If I go…Théoden dies!"

Once again, Gandalf points his staff at the King of Rohan and Théoden continued to spasm, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

With one final point, Théoden is thrown back in his chair, a murderous shriek leaving his mouth. Before our very eyes, the ratty white hair changed into healthy-looking red hair, and his vacant icy greys eyes morphed into clear blue ones. Théoden was returning to his own age. Just before it all finished, he slumped forward. I hadn't even noticed she'd left my side until I saw her rush to him, leaving the side of the dark-haired man to catch her uncle before he fell. The newly cured Théoden looked at his niece, "I know your face…Eowyn!" She smiled, tears shining in her eyes. Théoden looked up at Gandalf in awe, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled warmly, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden looked around the room, like a babe seeing the outside world for the first time. His eyes scanned everything, savoring the sights that he could now see for himself. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped a sword."

The captain of the guards, Hamá, I believe, approached Théoden and held out the King's sword to him. Théoden grasped it readily, admiring the fine steel blade. Just then, his eyes crossed over to Grima, who was still held in place by the Dwarf. In wrath, Théoden arose and yanked the scoundrel by the collar of his robe and dragging him out of the palace. I was careful to exit after they had gone to ensure I was not seen. Théoden threw Grima down the stone stairs, who then began to beg for his life, "I have only…ever served you, my lord!"

Théoden snarled, no mercy in his gaze as he glared at the leech, "Your leechcraft…would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

Grima begged, "Send me not from your side!"

I myself had no mercy for the little rat, but when Théoden raised his sword, clearly intent to kill, even I knew this was wrong. Grima should stand a trial and be properly punished for his actions, not executed on the streets. I say this mostly because I would love to see the worm squirm at a trial. The dark-haired man threw himself between Théoden's blade and Grima, and I heard him shout, "No, my lord! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

This man grows evermore a mystery in my eyes. Mayhap Gandalf could tell me more about him when I get the chance to talk to the old wizard. To my horror, though at the same time not a surprise, Grima spat on the rugged man's hand and leapt up, screaming at the crowd to move out of his way. Good riddance, I just wish he had done that a long time ago. All was quiet until Hamá called out, "Hail, Théoden King!"

The gathered villagers immediately knelt before their restored King. Théoden then looked to the rugged Ranger, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

~~~o0o~~~

I was in the middle of praying for the slain prince when Eowyn walked in. She was dressed in traditional mourning attire, a dark gown, and had put her hair up. She looked quite melancholy, "Are you ready?" she asked me.

I nodded and stood, checking my own dark gown for wrinkles. My head was already starting to ache from the tight, braided bun at the base of my neck. I wore a braided circlet of silver attached to a short black veil that hung behind my head. We left the room silently, quickly joining the funeral parade. We walked through the streets, a crowd once joyous turned somber. Eowyn held her head high, but a blind baby could see her eyes filling with tears. We arrived at the flowered hill and the guards began moving Théodred's body into the tomb. As they moved, Eowyn began to sing, a sorrow-filled song that sent many to tears. So many were dying, so many were losing loved ones every day, why must the same tragedy come upon a man who barely knew his child?

Before I could stop myself, I was singing with Eowyn, our voices filling the emptiness of the halls. Théoden looked at us in what seemed like gratitude. As the crowds drifted off, we halted our song and trickled out with them. I grasped Eowyn's hand for reassurance, but she merely smiled and left to mourn on her own. I sighed and made my way back to the palace. On the way there, however, I saw Legolas coming my way. I was unsure what to do, so I quickly turned my veil forward so it covered my face and kept me hidden. I could only pray it covered my ears as well. For the first time in 600 years, I heard his melodious voice, "Begging your pardon, but have you seen Aragorn? The dark-haired man I was with earlier?"

I swallowed. Would he recognize my voice if I spoke? I felt like a coward when I spoke to him, making my voice slightly higher than normal, "I have not, perhaps he is still with the King."

Through my veil, I saw him nod. Valor, why must he be so beautiful? "Very well, I shall look for him there. Thank you…erm…"

I had to think fast, but I didn't want to lie to him anymore. Yet, what choice did have? Handsome ellon he was, he likely had an elleth to call his own. I bit my lip, knowing I would regret this, "My name is…"

* * *

**Call me cruel, but what can I say? I'm evil! Muahahaha! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank God it's Saturday, I actually have time to write! :D Yay!**

* * *

_I bit my lip, knowing I would regret this later, "My name is…"_

"Diona, you say? You have a beautiful name," Legolas said with a smile.

Ever the friendly one, he was, and it only made me feel worse for not telling him who I really was. I nodded, "Thank you." He would think me odd if I didn't ask him his own name, "I have given you my identity, but you have yet to give me yours."

He smiled again, "Legolas of Mirkwood, good lady. I must be off to seek Aragorn, good day."

I bid him farewell, and watched as he walked off in search of his companion. Aragorn…I feel like I've heard that name before. Oh! I have the worst memory! Yet, my thoughts remained on that Elf who, not so against my will, stole my heart. I am such a coward! Why can I not face him?! _You are afraid_, the little voice inside my head told me, _You are too confident he has found another. Yes, 600 years is a long time to not see your love, but how can you know for sure unless you ask?_ Sometime I wish I didn't have a diplomat's mind, I've sunk down to trying to reason with myself about the most trivial of matters.

The moment I walked into the palace I began to pace. There was no one to see my display of emotion, and I desperately need to release this pent up anger and frustration at myself. My voice is right, how do I know for sure unless I have him tell me himself? "I never knew Elves to pace so, what ails you, young Amaniel?" an elderly voice asked of me.

I whirled around to face an old wizard in a stunningly white robe, "Gandalf! It is good to see you, my friend!"

We embraced and he looked into my eyes, "You have most certainly grown from when I've last see you. How is troublesome little Nedhudir?"

I chuckled, "Troublesome as ever, although he is improving."

"And Beriadan?"

"That boy has arms bigger than the thickest tree trunk in Fangorn Forest!"

Gandalf laughed, "Takes after his father then, hmm?"

We laughed over the memories of my brothers before settling into a more serious conversation. "Now then, why were you pacing? You despise displaying how you feel."

"Aye, it has been an…odd week to say the least, but in no good way."

Gandalf nods, "These people are family to you, are they not?"

I confirm his suspicions with a nod, "Théodred's death is hard enough, and you would think that with Théoden returned I would be happier…but I am not."

Gandalf raised a brow, "Perhaps memories of an old love?"

I looked at him, eyes wide, "How did you…?"

"Amaniel, I could feel your yearning heart all the way to Mordor, yet you were but a league or so away." He grinned, "I am a wizard after all! It is my duty to know these things!"

I couldn't help myself, I managed a small smile. Leave it to Gandalf to make anybody smile even in their dark times. I remembered the dark-haired man, Aragorn, I believe Legolas said, "Who was the other man you were traveling with? The dark-haired one?"

Gandalf replied, "That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

No, it couldn't be…that line had ended long ago…Aragorn is Isildur's heir? By Valor… "Does he know?" I ask tentatively.

The old wizard nods, "He knows, but it is not his preferred life."

I frowned, but said no more, although I would have love to argue that Aragorn should be in Minas Tirith right now and taking what was rightfully his from that awful steward. I met Denethor once, and once was enough. He is a cruel man who glorifies his eldest son, Boromir, and leaves his younger son in the shadow. Faramir is a good man, and he has some talents his brother may lack. I know for certain that should I bear any children I will love them all equally, none cast into shadows. "Now, how good are you with children?" Gandalf suddenly asks.

Before I could ponder why, two small children walked into the room, a boy and a girl. They were very young, and the boy seemed to have passed out. I stood abruptly, "Where did they come from?"

I calmly walked over, so as not to scare the little girl. Eowyn was there with them, holding the boy on her hip. "They came on a horse, by the looks of it, it was a long one, especially for them."

The little girl stared up at me and I knelt before her, "What is your name, little one?"

She swallowed, "Freda…are you an Elf?"

I smiled and removed my veil and circlet so she could see my ears. She gasped and I stood again, "Eowyn, why don't you get some food for them? I'll see to some blankets."

We separated, each for our own duty. Where did those children come from? And why were they here? Patience, I told myself, I'm certain all will be revealed in time. I fetched a couple woolen blankets from my room and came back to the hall with them in hand. The boy had regained consciousness, and now sat on a bench with his sister. I gently wrapped the blankets around them and stood at the end of the table. At the palace entrance, the doors burst open and Théoden walked in accompanied by Aragorn, the Dwarf, and…damn it! I worked quickly with my hair, lowering it slightly so my ears were covered and slipped half in shadow, praying it would morph my appearance enough so as not to be recognized. I turned my back to the newcomers and watched as Théoden took a seat on his throne. "Any idea as to why these children are here?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It is the wildmen, my lord," Eowyn answered, "They are attacking; the village of these children was also pillaged. They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go; rick, cot and tree."

Freda asked, "Where is mama?"

Eowyn hushed her and the little girl continued to eat. I opened my mouth to speak, but Legolas couldn't even know 'Diona' was here. Gandalf thought for a moment, then spoke to Théoden, trying to reason with the King, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron, ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children." He leaned in closer to Théoden, "You must fight!"

Théoden contemplated Gandalf's words, clearly deep in thought. I caught his eye, question written clear in his expression. I agreed with Gandalf, we stand no chance if we don't try. I nodded to him and he frowned, unsure what to make of the situation. In an attempt to help, Aragorn spoke, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Théoden scowled, which was odd. I knew for fact the King loved his nephew, why would he not call him back? "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

I couldn't help it, I had to speak, but what could I say that would not anger Théoden? Aragorn spoke for me instead, "Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not."

A very good point, with this loss Saruman will stop at nothing to reclaim Rohan. Théoden growled out, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

I frowned and Théoden saw it, but his expression told me all I needed to know. I knew exactly what he was going to do, and it wasn't fight. "Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, exasperated with Théoden's stubbornness.

Théoden looked at Gandalf, "My people will be safer in the fort of Helm's Deep, and it is there we will go."

Gandalf stormed out, Aragorn following in his wake. Soon after, Legolas and the Dwarf pursued them. I was left in the room with Eowyn and Théoden. Eowyn looked at me and I told her, "Watch the children; I have matters to attend to."

Théoden remained on his throne, expecting me to confront him, "Must we do this now, Amaniel?"

"Théoden, Saruman has left you, yet I feel as though he turned you towards cowardice whist possessing your mind."

Théoden growled and arose, "You dare confront me in such a matter?!"

I met his stare with an equally deadly look, "I dare! I dare because a true King stands and fights! I dare because cowardice is the way of the enemy! You have men willing to follow you into battle and yet you flee to a fort that may not stand! You know it is already full of refugees and yet your sending our own people there to starve and wait out their lives in fear! Those are not the actions of a King of Rohan!"

Théoden was stunned, as was I with myself. I believed the fewer the words the greater the meaning, yet I had just spewed out a speech to the man I had called friend. We stood there in silence for a few moments before I turned and left him there. I met Eowyn's gaping stare on my way out and shook my head. Apparently, I needed to pack.

~~~o0o~~~

I had packed a small bag of everything I had brought with me from Lindon; Elven gowns from my mother, a dagger from Beriadan, some jewelry I had inherited from my aunt when she sailed, and lambos bread for the journey. I had changed into black leggings and a green tunic complete with black boots. I put my hair in a braid and hoisted my pack onto my shoulders. I turned and looked at the room I had taken residence in for the past couple years. So much had changed in such a short time, and we were already on the move again.

I sighed and left the room, locking the door behind me and stuffing the key in my pack. I headed down to the blacksmith where I was having my sword sharpened. The blade belonged to my grandfather, who gave it to me when neither my father nor brothers showed interest in swordsmanship. I was decent with archery, but I loved swordsmanship far more than I ever would archery. I picked up my sword and paid the smith, strapping the blade to the leather belt with its sheath. I then made my way to the stables where my horse, Tuarwen, awaited me. She was a majestic black steed with no patience for any other creature but me. I greeted her softly and snuck her an apple, which she happily munched on. I whispered to her in my native language, and was still doing so when I heard Gandalf walk in, furious and worried, a dangerous mix for the old wizard, "-before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold!"

I turned my back so I faced Tuarwen, who nickered in confusion. I hushed her and continued to listen. "They will hold," the Ranger replied calmly.

Gandalf approached the Mearas steed, hoisting himself abroad the horse, "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East!"

With that, he rode out, leaving the stables. Where was he going? First light on the fifth day, look to the East, I would do well to remember those words. I continued to tend to Tuarwen as I listened to the conversation between Legolas and Aragorn. "Have you seen that dark-haired maiden?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"Aye, though I have not seen her face nor heard her speak," Aragorn replied, "Why?"

There was a pause, then Legolas said, "She told me her name was Diona…I saw her after the funeral with her face covered by a black veil. I vaguely saw her through that…she looked so familiar…she reminds me of…her."

"You mean Amaniel?"

Legolas had told them about me? This could only mean…he did remember me! Legolas sighed, and I heard the jingle of a chain, he was touching his necklace, "Yes…if I remember correctly, Diona had a similar silver chain, though I was unable to see the charm, the style was that of my people."

"Say this Diona was Amaniel…"

Legolas's reply was sharp, "No, she wouldn't lie to me. She would have no reason to!"

I heard the ruffle of fabric as Aragorn put a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "It has been 600 years, even an elleth such as she may wonder if you have another."

Legolas's answer was barely above a whisper, "There is no other for me."

Unable to take much more, I said my goodbyes to Tuarwen and fled the stables.

What have I done?

* * *

**Thought they would meet? Nope! Don't kill me though, I promise it will be soon :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I am currently very inspired to write so…here I am! (Just a reminder, I don't own LOTR or any of its characters, just my OC Amaniel)**

* * *

The first part of the trip was melancholy in my eyes. Legolas believed I wouldn't hide, that I wouldn't lie, but I did, and for a childish fear. How could I have such little faith in him? I feel like an absolute fool! What's worse? I continue to hide, damn coward I am. I ride Tuarwen towards the back, some children walking beside my horse. Up ahead, I saw Legolas walking ahead, his keen eyesight giving him an advantage to scouting.

I spotted another familiar blonde head talking to a short, red-headed man on a brown horse. I had learned from Eowyn his name was Gimli, son of Gloin. I heard her laugh at the Dwarf, who suddenly lost control of his horse and fell off. "That was deliberate!" he yelled.

Eowyn laughed and rushed to help him. I laughed as well, though more at his fall than anything else. Although his fall reminded me of…

"_You're sure about this?" _

_Legolas grinned at me, tightening the vine, "Positive, I do this all the time in Mirkwood."_

_The Prince had been here for about a month, and already he was teaching all kinds of odd things, like swinging on a vine over a rather large waterfall. Legolas had shot the arrow that stuck in a tree at the top of the waterfall. I swallowed nervously, watching as Legolas calculated the leap he was about to make. The vine was awfully close to the waterfall, so close that, when swung, the mist would render the scenery nearly invisible. I felt Legolas place a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, that arrow isn't going anywhere," he said reassuringly._

"_It's not the arrow I'm worried about," I mumble._

_He grins and pulls the vine one last time. "Done," he announces._

_He hands the rope off to me and I take it, unsure what to do. "Shouldn't you demonstrate first?" I ask tentatively._

"_You swing, Amaniel, just jump. The vine will hold."_

_I swallow nervously, peering down over the edge of the cliff we stood upon. It was a very long fall…I could feel myself shaking as I gripped the vine…and jumped. I was falling, lower and lower until I felt a force pull me up. The wind rushed against my hair and I breathed in the mist. It was cool and clean, the swing one of the most exhilarating things I'd ever felt in my entire life. The vine carries me forward and I land safely on the other side, laughing. I heard Legolas call out, "Amaniel?!"_

_I shout back, "I'm alright! That was amazing!"_

_I could hear his laugh and I threw the vine back so he could join me. I watched the tree where the arrow was stuck, the beginning of the vine attached to it. Judging by the angle and how it wasn't moving, I could only assume he had caught it. I saw it tighten as he prepared to swing, then the vine moved, carrying Legolas over to me. _

_All of a sudden, I heard a yell and the vine stopped, the tension clear. I couldn't see him through the mist and I frantically call for him, "Legolas?!...Legolas?! Where are you?!"_

_I saw the vine wiggle and I heard him, his voice strained, "I'm stuck! I can't move! There's a rock jutting out of the falls!"_

_I had to do something, but to my horror, I saw the vine starting to break. "Legolas! The vine!"_

_I heard him swear as he struggled to free himself…I think, "Legolas! Tell me what's going on!"_

"_It's a mess of three rocks! When the vine went down I got caught in them! The vine's tangled around my legs!"_

"_Is the vine holding you?!"_

"_Barely, I've got two rocks behind me and one up ahead."_

_I sighed, "But if the vine broke would you be able to hold onto the rocks?!"_

_I heard him struggle and the vine wiggled, speeding the breaking process. He swore again, "It's the mist, the rocks are too slippery for me to get a good hold!"_

_I frantically searched for something to let me help him. To my right, a rather long, thick vine hung on a tree. I grabbed it and analyzed its length. I asked Legolas to call out and he did. It was a poor estimate but judging by how his voice sounded I estimated him to be a little less than halfway across the twenty-three foot waterfall. The vine I held was roughly thirty feet and fairly thick. I tied it to a nearby stone and rushed to the edge of my cliff. "Legolas?!"_

"_Amaniel! I'm slipping! Run back to Lindon! Go!"_

_Filled with determination, I shouted, "I'm not leaving you!"_

"_You barely know me! Why would you care?!"_

_He stuck me there, I had only known him for a month, and yet here I was practically risking my life for him. I was very close to the edge, if my vine snapped I would go tumbling to my death. No, Legolas needed my help, and that was reason enough. I wasn't going to let him die without trying to save him. I threw the vine, "Legolas! Can you see my vine?!"_

_His vine was dangerously close to snapping and he called out, aggravated, "I can't see anything! I'm surrounded by vines!"_

_I pulled my vine back and threw it again, this time I heard him yelp and my vine wiggled, "I got it!...I think…" I heard him yell. _

_My vine stopped wiggling and I panicked._

_Legolas's vine had snapped._

_I screamed as his vine disappeared from my view. Gone…he was gone…no! He can't be! I'm so stupid! This is all my fault! I should have-! My self-pity was cut short when I felt a sudden yank on my vine. I wasted no time and began to pull, praying he was alive, or that it was at least him. The vine was almost done and for a moment I thought I had imagined the yank…that is, until a familiar blond head popped into my line of sight. I nearly shouted with joy as I hauled the Prince over my cliff and onto the grass. He was breathing heavy and grinning up at me, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, my lady."_

_I smacked him and he laughed, suddenly pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back and listened as he whispered in my ear, "Not many elleths would have done that you know."_

_I chuckled and we parted, "Well I'm not other elleths now, am I?"_

"_You most certainly are not. Thank you…mellon nin."_

That was the first time he had called me "my friend". I inhaled deeply, sorely missing those times. I cursed myself again for not telling him who I was. Diona, where had I even come up with that name? I scoffed; it wasn't even a good name. From what I knew, it was a rather common name among women in the race of men.

Up ahead, I heard shouting, followed by the loud calls of "Wargs!" All around me, people began screaming and fleeing for their lives. Tuarwen reared and I charged her forward towards the battle. I saw Legolas shoot a scout before leaping onto the same horse as Gimli. Once I caught sight of the Wargs, however, I unsheathed my sword and released a furious battle cry.

We met the enemy and my sword met the exposed neck of an unfortunate Orc. I turned Tuarwen around and killed the Warg that Orc had been riding. I ducked just in time to miss a decapitation by another Orc. I parried the blow and Tuarwen whirled so I could return the favor and decapitate him, his head hitting his Warg. The beast snarled and leapt and I slashed at its heart. I had no time to savor victory, for I now faced two Orcs, each on his own Warg. The dog-like creatures snarled and snapped. Tuarwen met the challenges with a rear and mighty bellow of a whinny. The Wargs charged and I slashed at one, narrowly missing the great beasts head. The other leapt over, his sword nicking my shoulder and drawing blood. I growled but refused to lose my focus.

I charged Tuarwen, and she leapt over a dead Orc before trampling another about to strike Legolas. I turned quickly so he wouldn't see my face and returned to battle. The two Wargs I had been dealing with had lost their Orc riders, but their instincts were fueled on bloodlust. Tuarwen stomped her hoof in a challenge as the beasts growled. They lunged at the same time and I was forced to move Tuarwen back. One tackled me and I flew off of Tuarwen, who quickly galloped away. Good, brave one she is I will not see her hurt. My attention was brought back to Warg who decided it would be a good idea to attack. It lunged and I thrust my sword out to meet its neck. I quickly pulled my sword out to slash an Orc who attempted to catch me by surprise.

I was a whirlwind of slashing and killing, removing Orc and Warg filth alike. I savored the adrenaline coursing through my body as the battle progressed. The soldiers of Rohan were fierce, the Wargs and their Orcish riders didn't stand a chance. My blade ended the lives of many Orcs, Wargs as well with their ungraceful movements. The thing with these enemies was that they had no balance, riding simply something they are not meant for. They say the Wargs were especially developed through dark magic to give them their strength and make them easier for the Orcs to ride, when in reality they were barely scratching the surface of true riding.

I saw their numbers thinning and sliced at another Orc. I started running in the direction of a few scouts getting too close to the caravan of civilians. Suddenly, a searing pain rips down my side and I shout, collapsing to the ground. I kick the vermin who stabbed me in his face and ended his life with a slash of my blade. I tried to stand, but my leg would not move. The damned dagger had been poisoned, a numbing one by the feel. I was losing blood rapidly and struggled to maintain focus on the world. I am a warrior elleth, this wound will not hamper me!

But it did.

The poison spread to my hips and I could not get up. I rolled onto my back, cursing at myself for not paying more attention. It was one of the rules of battle, don't leave your enemy until you know he's dead, never assume, yet I assumed. I gripped my side, trying to staunch the blood flow. Pain ripped through my body and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. A head of blond hair was running my way. No, Valor, no! I rolled to my unwounded side, but it was too much. I felt his hand touch my shoulder as he rolled me to face him. He knelt above me, trying to bandage my side, "Diona! I had no idea you were-!..." I met his eyes and his worry was replaced by confusion…and a hint of betrayal, "Amaniel?"

I smiled weakly and whispered, "Hello, meleth nin," before the shadows took over my vision and I lapsed into dark dreams.

* * *

**By now I'm sure you all hate me for my cliffies, but what can I say? Apparently they're a specialty of mine :) **** Love you all! **


End file.
